Behind Her Eyes
by GeekGoddess2808
Summary: Eliza's transferring to Hogwarts from America in her sixth year. She's exactly like Harry Potter in everyway...except she hates his guts. Can Harry change her mind? *Chapter 7Added!*
1. Meet Erika Dumbledore

AN: Okay, I'm very sorry if Erika sounds like a Mary Sue. I'm sure this story arc has been used before, but I want to take it to a different approach.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters(except Erika) they all belong to JK Rowling!  
  
********  
  
Behind Her Eyes  
  
"Erika. Come on. We have to pack to leave." Albus Dumbledore said to his granddaughter. Erika Dumbledore sighed and dropped her magazine on the ground.  
"Grandpa. I do not want to go to Hogwarts next year!" She said, rolling her heavily lined dark gray eyes. Reaching over, she picked up her wand and pointed it at the magazine. "Accio magazine! Why can't I just keep going to magic school here in America?"   
"Because your mom's mother is too old to watch you anymore." Dumbledore walked over and snatched the magazine out of Erika's hands. "And it's stated that once you turn sixteen you are to come to Hogwarts in England. Now hurry up!" Dumbledore prodded and slightly glared at Erika. She glared right back at him, narrowing her eyes into slits. He pointed up toward her room and she sighed.  
"Fine. I'll go. But I won't like it!" She stomped up the stairs muttering to herself. Downstairs, Albus smiled to himself.  
  
Upstairs, Erika walked into her room and shut her door. She glanced around her room and put on a CD. As the loud music began she started throwing stuff in her trunk as she muttered to herself.  
"Stupid Hogwarts. Stupid Grandpa. And stupid stupid Harry Potter!" She screamed as she threw the last thing in her trunk and shut it with a big bang.   
  
She finally stopped her rant and looked in the mirror. Her reflection stared back at her.   
'I sure as hell don't look like a witch.' She thought to herself looking at her short mouth length blonde hair. She reached over and grabbed her tub of hair wax. She took some out and began flipping the ends of her hair up. After she finished with that she fixed her eyeliner and put on her thick framed emo glasses. Very carefully she picked up her jewelry box and opened it. She gently moved some of the rings around and picked out a little silver hoop. She unscrewed the little ball that closed the ring and put it through her lip. Once more she reached into the jewelry box and pulled out a choker. She put it around her neck, covering the scar on it. She put the closing ball back in and threw all the things on her dresser into a small bag. She walked over to her CD player and shut it off. Flinging the bag over her shoulder, she grabbed ahold of her trunk. She walked out of her room and went down the stairs dragging the box along with her.   
  
"Grandpa! I'm ready!" She said rounding the corner and walking into the kitchen. Dumbledore took one look at her and began choking on his drink.  
"Erika! Surely you're not going to go like that?"  
"Why not? This is who I am!"  
"With all those silver...apendages?"  
"Piercings Grandpa. They're called piercings. And yes. I am."  
"But why?"  
"This is how I dress for wizardy school here! I'm not going to be any different just because I'm going to your school in England."  
"Okay. Okay. Fine. No use arguing. Do you have everything you need?"  
"Just about. Willow!" She called out the window and a snowy white owl flew into the room and perched upon her shoulder. "Okay, ready." Dumbledore took a fistfull of Floo Powder and threw it into the fireplace.  
"Hogwarts!" Within seconds he dissappeared. Erika took one final look around and threw her powder into the fireplace.  
"Hogwarts!" And in seconds, she disappeared right after Dumbledore.  
  
"Ouch! Crap!" Erika said as she rolled out of the fireplace. She slowly stood up and looked around. Staring at her were a bunch of teachers. "Umm...hi?"  
"Ms. Dumbledore?"  
"Yep."  
"Hello. I'm Professor McGonagall."  
"Professor Flitwick."  
"Profesor Sinistra."  
"Profesor Sprout."  
"Profesor Trelawney."  
"Profesor Snape."  
"Hello. Nice to meet you all." She said and giving them all a small wave. She couldn't help taking a small note that they all were searching her neck for the scar.  
"Is t'is 'er?" They all turned and Erika's eyes widened at the huge man standing in the doorway. "Pleased to meet you." He said as he lumbered toward her. "Name's Hagrid."  
"Hello." She said softly.  
"Erika?" A voice said and she turned around to see her grandfather standing there.  
"Yes?"   
"I need to talk to the teachers. Um..Hagrid? Could you take her to get something to eat and bring her to her sleeping quarters?"  
"Sure, which one?"  
"Gryffindor."  
"Okay. Come on Erika." Hagrid said and they both walked out of the doors and toward the kitchen.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Hagrid decided to break it.  
"So, Gryffindor...same as Harry-"  
"Please. Don't even say his name." Erika cut him off.  
"Oh yeah. I forgot...you're not to fond of the Potter boy."  
"You can say that."  
"Can I ask you why?"  
"Sure."  
"Why?" Erika stayed silent and once again Hagrid said the question. She glanced over at him.  
"Didn't say I'd answer." Hagrid smiled at her. She looked over and smiled back. "I just don't get it."  
"Get what?" Hagrid asked as they walked into the kitchen. The house elves all rushed over to give them food. They took some then sat down at a table in the Great Hall.  
"Why he's so famous. I mean, my parents were killed by the American equilivant of Voldemort and I also have a scar, but you don't see me prancing around like a big hero."  
"So, you're jealous?"  
"Of what?"  
"Harry." Hagrid look surprised as the young girl let out a snort.  
"Please! Me jealous of Harry? Yeah right. I just don't like the kid."  
"There's has to be more than that."  
"No. There's not."  
"But-"  
"iDrop it, Hagrid./i" Hagrid nodded and the two continued to eat in silence.  
"Sorry."  
"For what?"  
"Asking so many questions."  
"Dont be."  
"What happened?"  
"With what?"  
"Your parents."  
"They're both dead." She stated it so simply that he quickly looked up at her.  
"Oh." He looked at her still but her eyes held their steely gaze.  
"Listen. It seems like we're both kind of getting on the wrong foot here. Let's start over. Hello. I'm Erika Dumbledore." She said and held out her hand. Hagrid smiled at her and took her hand, shaking it.  
"Hagrid."  
"Nice to meet you, Hagrid."  
"As to you Erika. I hope you enjoy it here at Hogwarts."  
"I hope I do to." She said and smiled warmly at him. Once again, Hagrid smiled back and a new found friendship was formed between the two.  
  
Meanwhile, on the train to Hogwarts, Harry Potter was sitting down on his seat unwrapping a Chocolate Frog. He glanced over and saw his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley doing the same thing as him. They both glanced over and caught Harry's gaze. Their looks of excitement matched Harry's.  
"Finally! We're sixth years!" Ron said.  
"And Hermione's a prefect!"   
"I know!" Hermione shouted and they all laughed. "Hey, did you guys hear?"  
"Herm! We know you're a prefect!" Ron shouted.  
"No! Not that!" Hermione said, slapping Ron on the back of the head. "Dumbledore's granddaughter is going to be going to our school."  
"What? How old is she?" Harry asked.  
"Sixteen."  
"So...she's not a first year?"  
"Nope, she's been going to wizardry school in the States for the past 5 years."  
"So, why the sudden change here?" Ron asked.  
"Not a clue. Guess we'll find out now." She said, standing up. The guys looked out the window and saw that they were approaching the castle.  
  
An hour later, everyone was situated in the Great Hall and eating dinner. Harry began looking around at everyone. Sitting over at the Slytherin table was his enemy Draco Malfoy and his two lugs Crabbe and Goyle. At the Ravenclaw table was his old crush, Cho Chang. Then, he glanced up his table. There was Neville Longbottom and all of Harry's other friends. Finally he glanced at the staff table and his eyes froze. Sitting next to Hagrid was a girl scanning the room. Undoubtly it was Dumbledore's granddaughter. For some reason, Harry sat there transfixed as she were the first girl he ever saw. She wasn't dressed in Hogwarts robes. She had on a black shirt and a pair of blue plaid pants. He could see her feet under the table and she had on a pair of black boots. He began staring at her face when suddenly her head snapped forward and her eyes met Harry's. Harry began to stumble over her words and watched her as she turned and began talking to Hagrid. A few seconds later, her chair scrapped against the floor and she stood up and began walking toward him.  
  
Erika sat in the Great Hall, looking around at some of the students that went to Hogwarts. They looked pretty friendly. Feeling a pair of eyes watching her every move, she turned to see who the eyes matched up to. Staring at her, pratically drooling was a boy.  
"Hagrid." He looked at her. "Who is that boy?" She asked him, slightly nodding her head toward the boy.  
"Harry Potter." Erika almost fell off her chair.  
"That's Harry Potter? That's Harry Potter?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Nothing. I'll be right back." She slid her chair back and began walking toward Harry. She could feel everybody's gaze on her as she approached him. He watched her every move and his mouth opened wide as she sat down. His red headed friend began staring much to the dismay of the girl sitting next to him.  
"Hey. You must be Harry Potter." She said to him, softly.  
"Y-Yeah. Harry is me." Erika took her hand and began tracing the wood patterns on the table.  
"Nice. Well, I'm Erika Dumbledore. Listen, can you do me a favor, Harry?" She asked, trying to look all shy. He nodded dumbly.  
"Sure, what?" She reached out and stuck a finger under his chin.   
"Can you stop staring at me like I'm some fucking animal in a zoo?" She said curtly as she snapped his jaw shut. Erika stood up and walked toward the staff table and sat down again leaving Harry looking bewildered. 


	2. Bad Attitudes and Pumpkin Juice

AN: Sorry about the weird HTML in the last chapter and sorry that this chapter is so short! I'll make the next one longer.  
  
  
"Oh my god! That girl was such a bitch!" Ron said as the three friends exited the Great Hall and set out for thir dormitory.   
"Ron!" Hermione snapped.   
What?"   
"First of all, don't ever call a girl a bitch. Second of all, don't use that language!" She said smacking Ron on the back of the head.   
"Ouch! But she used worse language then the word bitch!" Ron said in defense, earning another slap on the head from Hermione. "Herm! Stop that!"   
"Okay, she wasn't nice, but think about it, okay? She just came here from a totally different country! She's right! The last thing she needs is everyone staring at her like she's an animal!" With that, Hermione stalked off for the Gryffindor house.   
"God, what's her deal?" Ron said, throwing his hands up in frustration. "You didn't deserve her outburst Harry....Harry? Harry!" Ron shouted toward his best friend.   
"Hmm..what?" Harry asked looking over at Ron. "Sorry."   
"What are you thinking about anyway? You've been all distracted ever since Erika..." Ron trailed off and looked up sharply at Harry. "No."   
"What?"   
"You like her!"   
"What? No I don't! I mean, she was so rude!" Harry said, but he could feel his hairline getting hot as his face turned a light crisom color. His thoughts started to wander again to Erika again. Ron just sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
Without even realizing, the two boys had reached the Gryffindor house. They approached the Fat Lady and absent-mindedly Harry muttered the password to it.  
"Fliggy-Penny." The portrait swung open and both boys walked through it. As they approached the commen room, they could hear voices.  
"Her-Moyne."  
"Her-My-Oh-Knee."  
"Her-My-Own-Knee." Sitting in two chairs facing each other in the commen room were Erika and Hermione. Both girls were laughing. "Sorry, I'm not very good at pronouncing names." Erika confesed and they both laughed again. Hermione looked up and saw Ron and Harry standing there.  
"Hey guys!" Hermione said and Erika slightly smiled. "Erika, this is Ron Weasley and...I guess you already know Harry's name.  
"Hello Ron." Erika said. Ron just stared at her and rolled his eyes. Harry and him looked at each other and both muttered good nights and walked up into their dormitories. Hermione and Erika exchanged a glance. Suddenly, Erika stood up. "Well, I think I'm going to go for a walk. I'll talk to you later, Herm-oyne." She said and Hermione laughed again. Erika headed for the door and stepped out. The second she walked out, a hand stopped on her shoulder. She spun around and found herself face to face with Draco Malfoy.  
"Hey." She said, smiling at him.  
"Hey." He said, smiling back and they both leaned in and kissed each other.  
  
The next morning the three friends walked down into the Great Hall together. Hermione was telling them about the conversation she had with Erika the night before.  
"Guys, she's really nice she...just doesn't like Harry for some reason." She said.  
"But why?" Ron questioned.  
"She didn't say. But, do you know what I noticed?"  
"What?" Harry asked as they opened the doors to the Great Hall.  
"She has a scar on her neck...kind of like yours Harry."  
"Lightening shaped?"  
"Not really. It's not as distinctly shaped as yours."  
"So, she's pretty much Harry." Ron inquired as the three friends sat down.  
"Right," Hermione stated. "Erm...if Harry were American and a girl though. I'll have to ask Dumbledore about it." Ron and Harry nodded and slightly turned their heads toward the doors of the great hall as they opened.   
In stepped Erika.  
And Malfoy.  
Holding hands.  
Harry began choking on his pumpkin juice and Hermione started wacking his back. 


	3. Bad-Girl Exterior, Good-Girl Interior

AN: Okay, I'm going to clear something up. Her name is Erika not Eliza. Eliza is a character in another story I'm writing and I keep mixing the two up...Sorry about the confusion.   
  
Hours later, after classes ended, all the Gryffindor's were in their common room. Finally together, the news was buzzing that Erika, a Gryffindor, and Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin, were dating.  
"I heard that she's paying him."  
"I heard that he's paying her!"  
"You saw them right?" The portrait door swung open and everyone became quiet as Erika walked into the room. They all watched as she made her way across the room and she stopped at the door leading to the girl's dormitory and turned around.  
"You guys don't have to stop talking about me just because I'm here." She snapped and walked through the doorway, slamming the door shut behind her....  
"Oh my God, I thought she was going to kill us!"  
"Her eyes are so creepy!"  
"I can't believe her and Malfoy are going out!" Hermione looked at everyone and walked up to the girl's dormitory after Erika, shaking her head. She walked into the room and saw Erika sitting on her bed, looking through a book, absent-mindedly turning the pages.  
"Hey Erika."  
"Hey Hermione."   
"You said it right!"  
"Yeah," Erika said, weakly smiling. "I've been practicing." They two girls laughed and it got silent. "Hermione?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why is it so bad that I'm going out with Draco?" Hermione sighed and sat on the edge of her bed.  
"Nothing really. It's just that, Mal- Draco doesn't really like Gryffindors. It's been like that since our first year." Erika nodded.  
"They all hate me, don't they?"  
"No, they don't. It's just...different having an American girl. Especially one who's the headmaster's granddaughter. No one really knows how to act around you. They think that you're a big, powerful witch who can turn them all into toads with just a glance." Erika began laughing.  
"A frog? They'd be lucky if I could even turn their skin green." Hermione laughed along with Erika.  
"Come on. Don't worry about them."  
"Who said I was?"  
"Erika."  
"What?"  
"You don't have to be so tough around me." Hermione smiled and Erika smiled back.  
"Okay."  
"Hey, can we talk?"  
"Okay."   
"Well, it's about Harry." Erika flung herself onto her back and groaned.  
"Why?"  
"I just want to know."  
"Know what?"  
"Why do you hate him so much."  
"Because, I really don't see what the big deal about him is." Erika said as she sat up.  
"He did defeat a powerful dark wizard."  
"Big deal! So did I!" Hermione glanced sharply at her.  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
"You defeated a dark wizard also? Is that how you got-" She reached out to touch Erika's neck but just before she could touch the scar, Erika pulled back as if Hermione's fingers could burn her.  
"Yes. It is."  
"So you are..."  
"What."  
"The female equilivant of Harry Potter." Erika didn't answer her, she just stared out the window. Five minutes of silence passed before Erika spoke again.  
"His name was Mikelvalt."  
"Who?"  
"The guy who killed my parents. I was there you know."  
"Really?"  
"I was only 4. A little older than Harry was when he defeated Voldemort. It's harder because you remember it all. He...attacked us one day and he killed my parents while I was forced to watch." She shook her head. "I don't know why he wanted to. No one's really ever told me. His wand was this crooked metal thing with a blade at the end. He...needed my blood for this ritual he was doing. Some counter spell. He cut my neck and began to drain the blood out of my body, but the second he touched my neck with his hands, the weirdest thing happened."  
"What?"  
"I don't know. It's just one second he was there and the next there was this bright red light and when I woke up, I was on the ground and all there was left was this thing of red powder."  
"It was him?"  
"I guess. I don't know if he's really alive or not. I think it killed him." She lightly sniffled.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I never really talk about it though. Talking about it makes the whole thing real for me." She looked up at Hermione and a different kind of friendship was formed between the two girls.  
  
The second Hermione walked back into the common room, everyone ran toward her, asking her questions. She just kept shaking her head and she looked at Ron and Harry. They caught her eye and she nodded toward the door. They nodded and Harry mouthed '1O minutes' to her. She nodded and watched as they ran upstairs. She dodged a few more questions and everyone eventually left her alone. One by one, everyone went upstairs, leaving Hermione by herself. A door creaked behind her and she saw the door to the boy's dormitory open, then shut.  
"Hey Ron. Harry." A piece of cloth flew up in the air and a second later, the room was empty.  
  
Underneath the cloth, the three friends struggled to move together. They crept toward the stairs and all sat on the staircase. Hermione relayed the story to them, while the boys sat in silence.  
"Wow." Ron said after she finished the story.  
"Yeah, so basically, she doesn't like getting close to people because she thinks that they'll die on her."  
"So why doesn't she like me?" Harry asked.  
"She just doesn't think that you should be getting all the attention that you should. She's like to give you a chance, but once again, she's afraid that if she becomes friends with you, that you'll die on her."  
"Yeah, but still-" Ron began but was quickly shushed by Hermione. The three of them shut up and listened. They could hear three people walking up the stairs and one of them was talking. They quickly recognized the voice to be Malfoy's.  
"So, anyway, I'm thinking that I can easily get the girl to trust me." Ron turned to Hermione and mouthed 'Erika?' but Harry shushed him.  
"So, what good will that do?" They could hear Crabbe ask.  
"Think about, Crabbe. If anything happened to Erika, Dumbledore would be a wreck. Not to mention Potter."  
"Why Potter?"  
"Please, the boy is obviously in love with this girl. Do you see how he keeps staring at her?"  
"Yeah...but what good will it be if Dumbledore and Potter are both fucked up in the head."  
"Easily. Potter can't give Gryffindor any house points and he obviously won't be able to play Quidditch as well. Dumbledore would most likely not be able to be headmaster for a while and Snape could fill in for him, easily giving Slytherin the House Cup back."  
"So how do we make something happen to Erika?"  
"Well, I'll play the disposition as the boyfriend and offer to help her ride a broom..."  
"She can't ride?"  
"Not very well...stop interrupting. Well, I'd offer to teach her and give her a bewitched broom. She's easily loose control of it."  
"So you mean..."  
"Yep. By October...Erika Dumbledore will be dead." 


	4. A Christmas Story

Erika tossed and turned in her bed as horrible images filled her mind. Her entire dream was tinted with red and sparks were flying across the picture in her mind. She could see that the place looked like a warzone. Deep in the back of her mind, she could hear voices.  
"What did we do to deserve this?" A female voice asked as a child cried in the background. Evil laughter filled the dream as a bunch of sparks flew back and forth. A girl screamed and Erika could finally see the girl. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a pink dress. Her gray eyes were filled with fear. It was Erika. It was a four year-old Erika. Erika began to run until she could run no more. She turned around and saw that Mikelvalt was standing over hear. His face was hidden by a cloak, but she could see red glowing eyes. As she watched in fear, he pulled out a wand and scaped it along her neck. Just before he touched her with his hands, Erika gasped and woke up, sitting upright.  
  
In the boy's dorm, Harry was also having a restless dream. It was the same as all the other dreams that he had. Standing helpless as Voldemort killed both of his parents. Just before Voldemort could attack Harry, he too woke up with a gasp sitting up also.  
  
Erika took deep, gasping breaths as she sat in her bed, when suddenly a flashing pain went across her scar. She cried aloud and grabbed her neck.  
  
Little did she know, that the same exact thing happened to Harry over in his room.  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up and looked to her right. Erika's bed was already made and empty.  
"Hermione! Wake up!" She could hear a voice from the doorway.  
"Come on, Hermione! Time for breakfast!" She realized that it was Harry and Ron. She quickly got out of bed and dressed herself. As she walked out of the door to her dorm, Harry and Ron grabbed her and they practically began running to the Great Hall.  
"Harry! Ron! Calm down. The food will still be there, I promise."  
"No! We have to tell Erika what happened last night." Harry said, picking up speed again. Ron reached out and grabbed his cloak.  
"We can't."  
"Why not?"  
"Because, she won't believe us."  
"What?!"  
"Ron's right, Harry." Hermione said and Ron flushed a deep red.  
"Hear that, did you? Ron's right! My day is made!" Ron shouted joyfully and the other two laughed. "I'm going to remember you said that, Granger."  
"Good luck, Weasley. But, seriously, she won't believe us, Harry. Let's just watch Malfoy, he might just be flapping his jaw as usual. Malfoy's not really the most reliable person." Harry opened his mouth to speak but Hermione cut him off.  
"Promise me, Harry."  
"Alright, I promise."  
"You too, Ron."  
"I promise."  
  
After the three friends made a pact to keep an eye on Malfoy, they kept up to their promise. They watched him as the warm fall turned to a cold winter. Now here it was two days before Christmas and three months after Malfoy had threatened Erika's life and Hogwarts students were leaving to go home. Everyone was walking about the school exchanging presents and tearful good-byes. Harry and Ron sat in the Great Hall playing a game of Wizard's Chess. Harry had just taken one of Ron's pieces when Hermione and Erika walked into the Great Hall. Both boys turned and greeted the girls.   
"Hey guys!" Hermione said, cheerfully as she sat down. Erika waved and lightly smiled as she sat across from Hermione, next to Harry. Harry looked at Hermione who mouthed to Harry that she was trying to be a little nicer to Harry. The two girls watched the boys play as they talked about an upcoming trip to Hogsmeade. The boys soon finished their game and joined their conversation. Harry realized that Erika would answer his questions, but she really wouldn't talk directly to him, he just brushed it off though.  
"So, what are you going to do tomorrow?" Ron asked her when a snide voice interrupted him.  
"She's not going to be hanging around you, Weasel." All four teenagers turned around and Erika's face lit up. She got up and ran to Malfoy, hugging him. Malfoy smiled and hugged her back. She turned to the other three, a smile on her face.  
"Draco's going to teach me to fly a broom tomorrow." She said, happily. Their faces all went white.  
"You don't know how to ride?" Hermione asked.  
"Not very well." Erika confessed. "It's not that big of a deal back at home as it is here."  
"You ready?" He asked her and she nodded.  
"Yeah, I'll talk to you guys later." She said and they walked away, leaving the other three looking shocked.  
"Guys, tomorrow. Full alert." Hermione said and the other two nodded grimly.  
  
Later that night, the three friends sat in the common room by the fire. Hermione and Ron sat on the couch and Harry sat in one of the big chairs. All three were wrapped in blankets and were watching the Christmas tree in the corner of the room, silent. Every now and then one of the Gryffindors would walk into the room, tell the three good night and walk into their rooms.  
A few hours later, as everyone began to fall asleep, the door creaked and Erika walked into the room. She glanced over at the sleeping three and began to creep toward the room, trying not to disturb them. She just about reached the door when Ron stirred a little bit.  
"Hey."  
"Hi."  
"Care to stay down here with us?"  
"Sure, since Hermione is the only one that can stand me..."  
"What makes you say that?"   
"Well, I'm sure you and Harry hate me." She said as she pulled off her heavy winter cloak and took a blanket out from the corner of the room.   
"I don't hate you." Ron said, sitting up.  
"You act like it." Erika said as she sat down.   
"You're not exactly Miss. Nice to me either." He said and the two sat silent.  
"I'm sorry." Erika said. Ron stared at her and stood up. He walked over to her and kissed the top of her head.  
"Me too...Erika?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Try to be friends with Harry. He's not a bad kid."  
"I'll will."  
"Okay. Good night, Erika."  
"Good night, Ron."  
  
The next morning, Erika awoke and sleepily looked around.  
"Confused?" A voice asked, she looked over and saw Ron, Hermione, and Harry grinning at her.  
"It's all coming back to me." She said and the other three laughed. She jumped up and the other three followed suit. She looked at Hermione and the two hugged.  
"Merry Christmas, Erika."  
"Merry Christmas, Hermione." Erika was tackled from behind by Ron, who hugged her also. "Merry Christmas, Ron!" She looked at Harry and smiled. "Merry Christmas, Harry." Everyone wished each other Merry Christmas and the second they were done, Ron dove toward the tree.  
"Presents!" He said and everyone laughed as they sat down and began opening presents. Minutes later, sitting all around everyone was wrapping paper and empty boxes. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Erika were all wearing Weasley sweaters.  
"Ron! You're mother really didn't have to make me a sweater."  
"Yeah, but I felt it wasn't fair that we had to suffer the sweaters and you didn't." He said and she threw a ball of wrapping paper at him that bounced off his head.  
"What did Malfoy get you?" Hermione asked and Erika picked an object off the ground.  
"A broom." She said and everyone got silent. "What?"   
"Nothing." Harry said and Ron quickly changed the subject.  
"Breakfast!" He said, jumping up.  
"Ron, I bloody swear. You and food." Harry said as they stood up. The three friends headed out the door and down to the Great Hall.  
  
Erika burst into the hall and ran right for the teacher's table. She reached it quickly and jumped onto her grandfather.  
"Merry Christmas, Grandfather!" She said, hugging him. He chuckled and hugged her back.   
"Merry Christmas, Erika. No present for me?" Dumbledore asked and pretended to look upset.  
"You think I forgot? Accio present!" She said as a small parcel came into the room and dropped into her hands. She handed it to him, and he opened it.  
"Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans! You know, ever since that vomit-flavored one..."  
"I promise you, Grandfather. No vomit! I had them specially made, only the good kinds!"  
"Good. Now, I don't really know what to get a 16 year-old girl, so I asked around." He handed her a long, thin envelope which she tore into.  
"You can't go wrong with money!" Erika said, laughing.  
"Good, that's what I thought." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "Now, go sit with your friends...or your boyfriend." Erika kissed her grandfather on the cheek, said hello to the other teachers and bounded off toward Malfoy.  
After breakfast, Malfoy put his hand on top of Erika's. She looked at him and smiled.  
"Ready for your lesson?" He asked and she nodded.  
"Okay, good. Meet me in the field in 1O minutes. Bring your broom." Erika nodded and they both got up and left, hand in hand. Hermione glanced and Ron and Harry and the two nodded. They quickly got up and left the Great Hall.  
  
Outside, Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked around with their brooms, keeping in the shadows as they waited for Malfoy and Erika to come out.   
"Where are they?" Harry impatiently asked Ron and he shrugged. Suddenly, Hermione took off for the other side of the field. Harry and Ron looked and saw that Malfoy and Erika were walking out onto the field. Ron took off for a different part of the field as Harry mounted his broom and waiting, hovering in the air.   
Although he couldn't hear what Malfoy was saying, Harry could tell he was telling Erika what to do. They both placed their brooms on the ground and he heard Erika's loud voice.  
"Up!" She shouted and the broom flew into her hand. She looked at Malfoy and gave him a huge smile. Harry felt anger run through him. Malfoy commanded him broom up also and they both mounted the brooms. He explained to her that she had to kick up and she did that, hovering about a foot off the ground. Malfoy kicked off also and the two began flying in the air. Malfoy began swooping his broom around, showing off as Erika just flew around. Malfoy slowly came to the ground and Harry watched as he pulled out his wand. Malfoy pointed the wand at Erika as Harry, Ron, and Hermione came running out towards him.  
"POUCHUS!" Malfoy screamed as Ron tackled him from behind.  
"Malfoy! You jerk!" Hermione screamed at him as Malfoy wrestled out of their grip and began running inside. Just before he reached the door, he turned around.  
"You going to let your bitch die?" He sneered at Harry and ran inside. Harry glanced up and saw Erika's broom start to go crazy on her. Harry quickly got on his broom and took off toward her.  
  
Erika had no idea what was happening. One second, she was gliding through the air on her broom, the next it had stopped mid air. She heard Malfoy scream something from the ground and looked down in time to see Ron tackle him. Suddenly, her broom started going crazy and began bucking her around like a horse. Erika screamed as the broom bucked once more and threw her off. She fell through the air quickly as the broom hovered above her. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as she waited for the crash of the ground to break every bone in her body.   
  
But the crash never came.   
  
As she fell through the air, she came to a sudden stop. She opened her eyes opened and saw that she was flying through the air once more only about 7 feet from the ground.   
"What the?"   
"Nice of you to drop in." Came a voice, she turned around and saw Harry staring at her. Startled she jumped and the sudden change in momentum caused Harry's broom to flip over and they both fell off. They fell the last 7 feet and dropped to the ground. Harry fell on his back and Erika fell on top of him. They both groaned and Erika sat up.   
"You know! I was just falling through the air and you come waltzing in with your broom and save the day!" Erika said, teasingly.   
"Are you always this bitchy?"   
"Are you always this naive?" Erika said as she stood up. She held her hand out to Harry and he took it as she pulled him up.   
"Thanks." Green eyes met gray eyes and they both smiled at each other. And that was the day that Erika Dumbledore and Harry Potter became friends. 


	5. Change of Heart or a Simple Mistake?

"Oh God. I'm so embarrassed. I'm such a stupid loser!" Erika said as she walked quickly into the school. Ron, Harry, and Hermione had to practically run to keep up with her.  
"Erika. Don't worry about it. Malfoy's the git. Not you." Harry said as he caught up with her.  
"I wouldn't be to sure about that, Potter. I mean, the little bitch did trust me." All four friends spun around and saw Malfoy standing there.  
"Take that back." Erika said through gritted teeth. She started to stop forward, but Ron grabbed her scarf.  
"Let her go, Ron." Hermione said and he did.  
"No, I don't think I will take that back." Malfoy sneered. "You know I was using you this whole time, didn't you? Or are you really that stupid?" He paused and his face broke into a cruel smile. "Bitch." Erika lunged at Malfoy and smacked him across the face. Malfoy went to go yell but stopped. "That didn't hurt-" He said, but was cut off my Erika's fist flying toward his face and hitting him right across the jaw. "That did." He said and fell to the ground. Erika just looked at him and walked away.  
"And that's why you never call a girl a bitch." Hermione said as the three of them fell into step behind Erika.  
  
That weekend, Hogwarts students were getting ready to go to Hogsmeade. Harry and Ron were up in their room, picking out clothes to wear. Harry picked out a pair of dark blue jeans and a light gray turtleneck sweater and Ron had on Khaki's and a green plaid shirt over a white T-shirt. Harry attempted to comb his messy black hair before letting it just stay messy and Ron just quickly ran his fingers though his hair. A few minutes later, the boys were downstairs waiting for Hermione and Erika. People started to come out of their dorms and out of the house.  
"Are you guys going to Hogsmeade?" Neville Longbottom asked and he left with Lavender Brown.  
"Yeah, in a minute." Harry said.  
"Waiting for Erika and Hermione?" Lavender asked and they both nodded. "They look great, wait until you see them." She said as they left.  
"Yeah, I can't...if THEY WOULD HURRY UP!" Ron shouted to the door and it opened.  
"Hold your horses." They could hear Erika say as the door opened fully. The two girls walked down the stairs and stopped in front of Ron and Harry. The two young men stood there open mouthed at the girls in front of them.  
Hermione was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with glitter all over them with a light blue T-shirt. Her hair was straightened and hanging loose to her elbows and she had on a light blue eyeliner all around her eyes with glitter on them.  
Erika had on a short pink plaid skirt with a tight black shirt that tied up in the back. She had on her knee high books and a hot pink choker with a silver lip ring. Her make up was the usual black eyeliner all over her eyes and her hair was flipped up at the ends.   
"Thank god for Hot Topic." Erika said and they looked at her. "American Muggle store." She said and she offered her arm to Harry. Hermione did the same to Ron. "Shall we?" She asked and he nodded. The four of them walked out of the Gryffindor house together, arm in arm.  
  
10 minutes later, they arrived in Hogsmeade. After a few minutes of looking around and buying things, they ended up in Three Broomsticks.  
"God, I can't believe I bought 7 chocolate frogs." Ron said and they all sat down. A waitress approached them and asked for their order.  
"Four butterbeers." Harry said as the door swung open. In walked Malfoy with all of his other Slytherin friends. They looked over at the four friends and began laughing. Erika grabbed the waitresses' arm and stopped her.  
"Can you make mine a hard butterbeer?" She asked and the waitress nodded and walked away.  
"Erika, don't let him get to you." Harry said as the waitress brought back their drinks and Erika began to gulp hers down.  
"He's....not." She said as she slammed her glass down and ordered another.  
  
"Harry, have you seen Erika?" Ron asked. "We have to go back now."  
"No, I haven't seen her since..."  
"...Three Broomsticks." Hermione finished. "Oh God, she must be trashed."  
"Okay, well, I'll go get her and make sure she gets back okay. You two go on ahead." Harry said to the other two. They nodded and began walking back toward Hogwarts. Harry took off down the street and began looking for Erika. It didn't take long. He found her standing in front of the window to a store watching the people inside.  
"Erika?" He asked cautiously and she spun around.  
"POTTER! HARRY! POTTY! HARRY POTTY!" She screamed, laughing hysterically.  
"Erika! How many butterbeers did you have?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"I dunno. I lost count after the sirst or fecond." She slewed and began giggling.  
"First or second?"  
"That's it! You know Harry, you and me have always been undiser-undiff-alike." She took his hand and began running down the street with Harry, her hair flying began her. She stopped at a band playing.  
"Oh! A band. Can I have this dance Mitter Pister...Mister Potter?" Erika asked. She bowed and stumbled. Harry quickly grabbed her and steadied her upright. She took his hands in hers and began waltzing around in a circle with him.   
"You dance divine." Harry said, deciding to humor her.  
"As do you." She giggled. "Oh Harry why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why do you tolerate me? I'm such a bitch to you."  
"I know." Harry said and Erika mock-gasped.   
"My heart is broken." She said, laughing.   
"Mine is too." Harry said with seriousness and she stopped dancing and stared at him. He looked into her gray eyes and she looked into his green ones. She closed her eyes and started to lean up towards him. He began to do the same. Their lips we're about 10 inches apart...  
7 inches...  
3 inches...  
1 inch...  
10 inches... Harry quickly opened his eyes as he felt all of Erika's weight fall on him. He looked down and saw that Erika had passed out in his arms. He smiled and brought his right arm under her legs to pick her up. Lightly shaking his head, he started back toward Hogwarts.  
  
Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room and dropped Erika down on the couch. She opened her eyes and quickly sat up.  
"Where am I?" She asked and grabbed her head in pain. "Ow."  
"You get over alcohol quick." Harry said, smiling.  
"Alcohol? Harry, what happened?"  
"You got drunk in Hogsmeade." He said and she screamed silently.  
"Oh god. Did I make a total ass out of myself?"  
"Not really. I think I'm the only person that saw you. We danced." He said and bit his lip as he sat down on the couch next to her.  
"Is that all?"  
"No."  
"No?"  
"No, we almost kissed." He said and Erika laughed.  
"Oh, my God!"  
"Well, it's better that we didn't because..." He trailed off and Erika looked at him.  
"Because what?"  
"I've never snogged a girl before."  
"You've never sno... what the fuck is snogged?"  
"Kissed."  
"You've never kissed a girl before?" Erika asked, her eyes wide open. Harry groaned and buried his face deep into his hands.   
"No! And I'm scared shitless to!"   
"There's nothing to it. I'll show you." Harry's head snapped up and he looked into Erika's eyes. Surprisingly, her gray eyes were as serious as ever.   
"What?"   
"Look," Erika said as she sat closer to Harry. "Just do this." As she spoke, she did each movement. "You move your head toward the girl or guy and slightly tilt your head."   
"Like this?" Harry asked, tilting his head forward to meet Erika's.   
"Exactly. Now, close your eyes." They both did so. "And slowly move in." They both moved in at the same time and their lips lightly met for a few seconds, then they pulled away. "Okay, now, do it again, and follow exactly what I do." Once again their lips met. After a few seconds of regular kissing, Erika slightly opened her mouth and Harry followed. Their tongues met and a few seconds later, Harry pulled back.   
"What about my hands?" He asked as Erika pulled a hair tie off of her wrist and pulled her hair up.  
"What about them?"   
"What do I do with them?"  
"Oh. You put them on the girl's waist again."  
"Can we try again?" Harry asked, surprising himself with his sudden assertiveness. Apparently, Erika was caught off guard by it also. She blinked quickly.  
"Sure." They both moved forward again and their lips had almost met when-  
"Harry? Are you back yet?" Ron's voice cut through the darkness and both teenagers jumped away from each other.  
"Yeah. I'm back."  
"Lumos." Ron said and the room was filled with a faint light.  
"Hey Ron."   
"Hey Erika."  
"Well," Erika proclaimed, jumping up. "I...have to go to bed. Good night." She blabbered out and before the guys could respond, she was out of the room and they could hear her door shutting. Ron looked at Harry and Harry looked at Ron.  
"Dude, what the hell just happened?" Ron asked. 


	6. The Truth Is a Horrible Thing

[AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm not really happy with this chapter, though. lol.]  
  
"Whoa, that's rough." Ron said as they waited for Hermione to come down from the girl's dormitory.   
"Yeah, I know." Harry said and Ron continued to stare at him. "What?"  
"How was it." Ron said, raising an eyebrow and Harry grinned.  
"Awesome." He said, laughing.  
"Really, Harry?" Hermione's voice came from the doorway and both girls were standing there, laughing.   
"I'm that good?" Erika teasingly said. "Damn! Careful! I'm on fire! Come on, Hermione, touch my arm." Hermione put a finger on her arm and jumped back, screaming.  
"Whoa!" All four friends started laughing.   
"Ready to go down for breakfast?" Ron said.  
"Hell yeah."  
"Starved." Everyone walked toward the door and Erika walked over to Harry and draped her arm around his shoulder.  
"We cool?"  
"Coolest." She grinned at him and ran to catch up with Ron. Harry looked at her and deeply sighed.  
"Damn."  
"Damn what?" Harry looked up and saw Hermione looking at him, her brown eyes wide.  
"Nothing." Harry stammered and Hermione raised an eyebrow as she looked at him.  
"Okay." She said and smiled slyly. "Nothing."  
"You don't believe me, don't you?"  
"Well, if you want to be technical about it...nope."  
"Believe what you want, Hermione."  
"Okay. I will."  
"Good...Wait." Hermione laughed.  
"It's kind of obvious, Harry."  
"Really?"  
"No, not really. Well I can see it. I don't think she knows though."  
"And so we're on the same page who is the she you speak of?"  
"Erika. I'm right aren't I? I am right, right?"  
"Yes, you're right."  
"She's confused Harry."  
"What?"  
"Just think about it." She said and opened the doors to the Great Hall. "And Harry?"  
"Yeah Hermione?"  
"I know exactly how you feel." She said and Harry followed her gaze to where Erika and Ron were already sitting, eating.  
"Really? Ron?" Hermione nodded, miserably. "Talk to him."   
"I will...eventually."  
"Eventually...right." Harry said and the two stood there in the doorway looking at the two.  
  
[AN: Okay, I don't have enough ideas to write six months of stuff, so we're fast forwarding lol]  
  
Slowly, the cold winter turned into a warm spring. All Hogwarts students had finished exams and were getting ready to leave the following week. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Erika had found themselves on the Quidditch field along Neville, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil, Ginny Weasley and Lavender Brown. The boys were all flying around on their brooms and the girls were sitting on the grass watching them. Erika was also answering questions from the girls while Hermione looked over a bunch of papers.  
"What's it like in America?" Parvati asked.  
"It's alright. It's very different from here."  
"Where do you live?" Ginny questioned wide eyed.  
"I live in a town called Hoboken in New Jersey."  
"Is it near New York?"  
"Yeah, from my loft window I can see the whole city."  
"Wow." All the girls breathed.   
"Do you know any famous people?"  
"A few." Lavender gasped.  
"Who?"  
"Umm...Frankie Muniz. Julia Stiles. Sarah Michelle Gellar. They're all from the city."  
"That's so cool. What's wizardry school like there?"  
"It's very much like this. Just a lot more laid back."  
"Do you miss it?"   
"Horribly. It's great here though."  
"Done!" Hermione said and Erika turned toward her.  
"Which ones did I get wrong?"  
"Well, you would have gotten a totally perfect score but what did I tell you about the difference between a toad and a frog?"  
"Dammit!" Erika laughed. The lunch bell rang and all the girls gathered up their things and called the boys down. Together, they all walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down, still talking. They all ate lunch and when they finished, Ron and Harry grabbed Erika and Hermione.  
"Come on." Ron said and they started pulling them back outside.  
"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.  
"It's about time you two learned how to fly." Harry said as they burst onto the Quidditch field.   
"I don't want to." Erika said.  
"Don't be scared. Come on. Accio Firebolt!"  
"Accio Nimbus!" Ron shouted.  
"A-Accio Firebolt!" Choked out Erika.   
"Accio Nimbus." The friends waited and suddenly, four brooms came flying toward them. Harry and Ron helped Erika and Hermione onto their brooms and minutes later, the four friends were zooming around the air, laughing.  
  
Two hours later, they all finally came back down to solid ground. They sat down on the side of the field and watched the sunset as Hermione pulled a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans out of her jacket and passed it around.  
"It's beautiful." Erika said, as the sun cast a soft red glow on their faces.  
"I can't believe we leave in five days." Harry sighed. "I don't want to go back to the Dursley's."  
"Just think," Hermione commented. "This is the last summer you have to go to the Dursley's."  
"Good point." Harry laughed.  
"Don't worry. We'll come save you." Erika said and cast a smile in Harry's direction.  
"You're right though. This year passed so fast," Ron said, popping a Jelly Bean into his mouth. "I mean, it seems like just yesterday we were under the invisibility cloak listening to Malfoy say he was going to knock Erika off her broom." Harry and Hermione's eyes went wide and Erika jumped up.  
"What did you just say?"  
"Nothing! I said nothing!" Ron said realizing, but it was too late. Erika took a step backward, betrayal flashing across her face.  
"You...you guys knew what he was planning to do?" She asked, her voice shaking. Slowly Harry nodded and stood up.  
"Yes. We did. We wanted to tell you..."  
"Then why didn't you?!" Erika screamed. "You wanted to kill me?"  
"You know that's not true." Hermione said and stood up along with Ron, but Erika took another step backward.  
"I trusted you all." Harry took a step toward her, but she pulled her wand out of her jacket and pointed it at Harry.  
"You touch me, I'll kill you." She said as she began to walk backwards, her wand still pointed at the three. Quickly she spun around and began running off toward the forest.  
"Erika! Wait!" Harry said and began sprinting after her. Hermione and Ron stood frozen in their spots watching the two run off.  
  
Erika ran through the forest, her eyes stinging as she dodged trees. She paused for a second and when she heard Harry yelling her name, she continued running, forgetting to duck under a tree branch. It stabbed her underneath her eye and she fell to the ground. Suddenly, a hand grabbed the neck of her jacket and picked her up. She felt herself being pulled backward then flung through the air, landing heavily on her arm. A shooting pain went up her arm and everything went fuzzy. Last thing she saw before she saw before she passed out was another figure being flung next to her. 


	7. Past. Present. Future?

Erika came to about five minutes later to the feeling of blood dripping down her face. Looking to her right she saw Harry lying unconscious next to her, his glasses thrown aside and broken. She went to go crawl over to him, but the second she put her arm down to balance herself, pain went shooting up and she cried aloud.  
"Harry?" She gasped, forgetting that she was mad at him. Harry's eyes fluttered and he opened them and looked at her. "Where are we?" She asked in a small voice.  
"I don't know." He said and the air was filled with cruel laughing. Both teenagers looked up and their worst fears were realized.   
  
"Micklevalt."  
"Voldemort."  
"Dumbledore."  
"Potter." Suddenly, Harry and Erika both grabbed their scars which were suddenly burning. Erika quickly scrambled to her feet and Harry did the same next to her. They both clutched at their wands.  
"How did you know I was here?" Erika questioned, her arm throbbing with pain along with the scar on her neck.  
"Well, normally I wouldn't, but luckily for me, there's a dark wizard here, intent on killing your little friend."  
"Hogwarts is the safest place to be." Harry echoed.  
"Yes, unless to, would be brave but otherwise stupid students go wandering off into the Forbidden Forest." Voldemort said.   
"I won't let you hurt her." Harry said stepping in front of Erika. She grabbed the back of his jacket and tried to pull him backwards.  
"Harry, no." She whispered and cruel laughter filled the air once more.  
"You think you can stop me?" Voldemort grabbed the collar of Harry's jacket and jerked him up into the air.   
"I'll take care of you later." He said and Erika watched in horror as he flung Harry as if he was a rag doll. He hit a tree with a grunt and landed hard on the floor, his ankle making a sickening crunch. Erika screamed and began backing up.   
  
Back on the Quidditch field, Ron and Hermione heard the scream. Together they both ran back toward the castle. They made it up two levels when they were stopped by Dumbledore.  
"Weasley! Granger! What is the meaning of this running around like two banshees?"  
"Please Professor. It's Harry and Erika." Hermione panted and suddenly they had Professor Dumbledore's attention.  
"What about them?"  
"Forest. Run. Screaming. Dumbledore." Ron gasped out and Dumbledore's face went white as he turned to Hermione.  
"Get Madame Pomfrey." She said to Hermione. "Mr. Weasley. Show me about where they are." Ron nodded and began to walk off.  
"Wait. Ron." Hermione said.  
"What?" Hermione ran up to him and kissed him hard on the lips.  
"Be careful." She said and ran off.  
  
In the forest, Erika continued to hold her own against Micklevalt. He raised his wand and hit her with another blast of red light adding another cut to the multiple gashes on her face.  
"You're a stupid stupid girl," He said. "Rather be the hero than save yourself. Same as your parents."  
"Shut up." Erika said weakly.  
"Your parents begged for mercy you know." Erika's eyes narrowed and was hit by a surge of energy and anger.  
"SHUT UP!"  
"Your mother begged me not to kill you. To let you go on living. I told her I would. And then I killed her. I'm going to kill you tonite. I couldn't twelve years ago and now I'm going to finish the job I started."  
"No." Erika said softly, her arm was screaming with pain and her body was begging her to let it shut down and leave the pain. "No." She began to walk backwards, knowing she wouldn't be able to escape. She made it about five steps when a hand closed around hers. Looking behind her, Harry was standing there.  
"Harry?" She asked, her voice slightly above a whisper.   
"Potter!" Voldemort shouted and pulled out his wand. Harry didn't say anything, but nodded toward the tree. Erika could still see Harry's limp, bloody, and bruised body on the ground, but somehow his spirit was helping her fight the fight. She looked and him and he looked back at her. He nodded and winked. And somehow, she knew exactly what to do. She slowly raised her wand and pointed at Voldemort and Micklevalt. Harry, who too had his wand out, let his hand gently close around her bad wrist.  
"Havada!" They screamed together, just as Voldemort and Micklevalt screamed out their curses. A bright light came out from both teenager's wands. Just as their curses hit the two villains, their curses hit Erika. She screamed as she flew backwards and landed next to Harry on the ground. The last thing she saw were two people hovering over her.  
"No." She whispered one last time.  
Then blackness. 


End file.
